Take Me Into Your Skin
by sweetnwild40
Summary: While Bella's struggling to control her instincts someone starts to make trouble for the Cullen family and in the town of Forks. The reunion with Jacob wasn't pleasant and continues. Trying to keep a secret isn't so easy. R&R!
1. intro

:I hope you enjoy this. I wish I had my own Edward. sigh:

Despite the fact that my new life with Edward had begun and my old life in Forks with my human family was over, I can't really decide which one has me the most anxious. Obviously, having the most gorgeous and dedicated boyfriend-scratch that-husband is all I could ever ask for, but at times I really miss the foods my appetite would crave for other than blood and getting used to not ever having to sleep has been a weird transition. I can't complain though. I did ask for this. I am pleased at how my features became significantly more delicate, my hair more fair, and my figure more pleasing to the eye. What girl wouldn't be happy with that? I suppose that makes me a bit smug. One thing I never was in my old life.

The first few weeks of being a vampire were horrifying. I was instantaneously thirsty because I was so weak and needed strength. Carlisle had to…sedate me for a while. I felt like a rabid animal that needed to be shot. They really mean it when they say that rotten vampires are monsters.

I'd never forgive myself for being tempted to harm a child that was riding his bicycle down the street at the wrong time. I never did though. Thank heaven for Alice, she foresaw the act and I was at once taken far from human civilization. It took a good year for me to control my instincts enough that when I was fed I could intermingle with humans. Carlisle is impressed with my self-control. He said I am one of the strongest when it comes to that that he has seen so far. Hopefully it won't take too much longer before I can visit family.

I miss Charlie terribly but for his safety, as my new family has warned me, I am restricted from seeing him. Until they're positive I'm safe from draining his 'soul' as Edward calls it. He could be dead by then though. It really is hard on the heart to act as if I have just disappeared. Yet in a way I suppose you could say I have. At any rate, I really am getting better at controlling my instincts. My eyes made their transition from dark and red to that golden color three years ago. It's just the chances of me slipping are still good. Maybe that's what is making me anxious. That I'm going to far outlive Charlie and Renee, for eternity.

I can't even remember the last time I was ridiculously compelled to devour a cheeseburger. The taste isn't satisfying anymore so that's kind of a displeasure. Edward has been extremely patient with me over the past four years about it even with my occasionally nagging about 'how many more deer could I possibly stomach?'. My husband is perfect. I couldn't be happier than to have him by my side every day.

Today he's planned a surprise for me and I can't seem to coax Alice into giving me the details. Not even the most nominal clue. I'd been arguing with her for the past three hours.

"Come on, you ruin my plans for you guys all the time." I pleaded.

"I wouldn't say 'ruin'." She retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh really. I remember a graduation present that I hadn't even purchased yet at the time and you blurted it out and then only a few months ago when I had gone for a ride with Esme to get Rosalie a new vanity and cushion. You ruined that and told Rosalie about that too."

"Aren't you glad I did though? She told me she hated it."

"That's not fair!" I shamefully stomped my foot.

Edward and Emmet started down the winding staircase, wide grins displayed on their faces. "You better be careful brother. They almost make a better married couple than you and Bella do." Emmett snickered.

"I beg to differ." Edward replied disgruntled and grabbed me by my waist. He kissed me from my jaw to my shoulder sending a chill of pleasure down my spine. Even though I have no need for air I still feel as if my lungs have collapsed as if they had been working only just before he kisses me. It's amazing how spell bound I am to him. Never in a million years did I think love could ever be so strong. I bet we have the most intense. Okay, now I'm just bragging.

Taking advantage of the fact that if I wanted, I inhaled the smell of his sweet aroma. I was still highly addicted to it. Why wouldn't I be? The smell of him always was my favorite poison. And now, being a vampire, I can have him forever. I smiled at the thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward looked at me curiously.

"You." I smiled even wider that he still couldn't read my mind. I enjoyed being the only mystery to him.

It's probably best. I had terrible thoughts my first two years, half of it was about him and his stubbornness because he didn't want me to do something 'stupid'. Like I hadn't heard that one before. I knew it was for my safety, but being a newborn I didn't want to take anybody's parental like control and I fought kicking and screaming my way through it even though I failed most of the time. So like those slumber parties he had Alice force me into way back, I found myself trapped inside the house most of the time. House arrest only made my wild temper worse and I was already stronger than them at the time. However, once Emmet tackled me to the ground and held me there, that was it. Doesn't mean I didn't live up to those arm wrestling matches that Edward had waited to see. Emmet's expression was priceless the first time I threw his hand into the table with one easy swing.

I could feel Edwards grasp on me tighten in response. It was almost as tight as Jakes had been, the kind where you suddenly can't breath. If I was human I'm sure the grasp would have broken some ribs. I wonder how Jake is doing anyhow. The Cullens, me being the newest member, all moved to Elkins West Virginia some time after my…transformation, I suppose you could call it. It's a safe zone for us because there are only 48 sunny days a year here. Carlisle had a mansion built about 50 miles out of town out in the foothills. It is absolutely gorgeous country and a walking buffet if I do say so myself. We all thought it be best if we seclude our lifestyle into the wilderness from others. Mostly because of me. Emmet and Jasper made a dirt road that leads from interstate 79 to the house. Our driveway is fairly hidden when you're going about 75 miles per hour down the interstate and it's about 20 miles into the woods.

We own a good eight acres of the land around us. The mansion has two levels. Its outside appearance sort of a flat wood log cabin look to it. There are 5 bedrooms, and an enormous kitchen with a center counter for all the vegetables to hang and utensils to be stored. Not that we ever really eat any fruits or vegetables so it's really just for show. There is a large center room with the piano Edward played my lullaby on back in Forks. The ceiling in there reaches up to the roof and the hallway upstairs winds around half of it so you can look over the railing into the center room below.

The east wall in the center room is all glass showing off miles and miles of trees and meadows. There is a stone fireplace in the middle of that wall that goes from the floor to the second story ceiling. The winding staircase, where we stood, is in that room. The rooms are white, beige, and ivory colored, if not that log cabin look to it with all wooden floors. A few antique rugs were the only soft exception. Carlisle interior taste is very 16-1700's. In the backyard there is a large deck with a pool to occupy our time when we don't know what else to do with ourselves. On the left side of the property there is a four-door garage that holds the sports cars. Emmet's jeep is too big to fit so it sits between the house and the garage.

"Why don't you take her to her surprise. The poor girl's about to burst." Alice interrupted my being lost in his arms with a quiet laugh.

"Not until dusk." Edward replied, loosening his grip on me.

I really was going to knock him through a wall. He keeps pushing back the time when he's going to take me to it. It amuses him. Obviously. He looked to my face as innocently as possible to search my expression. Clearly it was irritated because he broke into laughter and took my hands.

"My silly Bella, if it will make you happy then we can go now. But the best part _really _isn't until dusk."

"That's more like it." I mumbled.

"I know you'll love it. I'm sure you have never been there before." He paused. "At least I hope not."

"Don't worry she hasn't." Alice chimed in.

I glared at her contemptuously.

"Perfect!" Edward exclaimed with his godly smile. Oh fine, I can forgive her for telling him if it makes him this happy. But damn her and her astonishing gift. It's only a menace when it comes to me.

An hour later Edward and I reached the tree line behind the house but paused as he turned to look at me with so much affection displayed on his face that my heart sunk to the leaves under my feet. He bent down and our icy lips pressed hard against each other for a sweet kiss. He broke the kiss and looked at me for a moment, a grin beginning to spread across his face.

"You shouldn't have any problem keeping up with me right?"

"Is that a challenge?" I mused.

"Maybe."

"You're on." And before I even finished saying that he sprint into the woods. I followed close behind him, dodging trees and roots and bushes and boulders so easily I'd say I was hovering over the ground and not running. This litheness is a big change from what I was like as a human. I was the human destined for hurting herself over and over. It was awfully embarrassing. Sometimes I still slip here and there. Of course I do.

The trees buzzed past me so fast that everything was a blur and for a split second we darted across a meadow and back into the trees. We had been running like this for ten minutes and I could keep going for a while. I know why Edward loves to run so much now. It's exhilarating, yet doesn't ware you out like it should. He slowed down to about 30 mph (wild guess) and that's when I noticed it was beginning to thunder.

I caught an apprehensive look on his face but he immediately turned to me with a reassuring smile. The storm wasn't going to hit us. We would just hear it from the north.

We ran at this steady pace for about five minutes, coming up to an old abandoned cabin that probably hasn't been used for hundreds of years. Edward came to a sudden halt so I stomped my heel into the ground, digging up dirt a few feet before everything went to a stand still. I noticed he was listening intently. I didn't know what for. Maybe humans would come hike up here every so often. I didn't smell any though.

I took a look around me and gasped at what I saw. There was a willow tree, ancient; it's branches so long that the tips rested on the ground. Around it was what looked like a garden of roses that must have been planted at the time the little shabby house was vacant. Only now the roses have grown wild, some of the thorny vines twisting with the branches of the willow.

A river was running a few yards from it, the setting sun (the first in about a month) giving it a wild fire look. There was a tiny waterfall only about a foot high, making the river hum even louder. Even the cabin looked somewhat enchanted. Moss had grown over the broken roof and ivy had reached its way up the railings, small purple flowers budded here and there. The grass around it must have been about 6 feet high. I don't know if the inside of the cabin has had a good dose of sun in a while for that reason.

"Do you smell that?"

I turned my head, broken from my trance. Edward's nostrils were flared, his eyes closed as if in concentration. Curious, I inhaled a deep whiff of something I had never smelled before. It was tantalizing yet somewhat repellent causing my senses to get out of whack.

"What is it?" I took a deeper inhale, taking a step towards it's direction.

"That my love, is a mountain lion." He was delighted.

I stopped, caught off guard. "_Here_? What's it doing here?"

"I remember hearing something about a forest fire a few weeks ago. It must have been forced into the area." He took a deeper breath. "There're three."

"Smells too salty. I think I'll pass."

"I like it salty." He grinned. "I'm not going to hunt anyway. I've already had my fill yesterday. Besides the other two are only cubs. I better wait until they're grown. The whole reason I brought you here was this." He gestured to what I had already fallen in love with. "I'll just have to keep in mind the cougars are here."

"You do that." I muttered, turning towards the house to a full-blown "**HAPPY 5 YEAR ANNIVERSARY**!"

I stumbled back, bowled over in surprise and tripped over one of the roots from the Willow. There was a sudden roar of laughter from Emmet.

"Even inhuman, she is little miss trips-a lot." He managed to say this between gasps of air from the lack of oxygen to his brain. Not that it ever works…  
Even Edward was trying not to snicker. Some love bug.

"My sweet Bella, I can't express how happy I am to have yet another year of your treasured presence ahead of us." Esme smiled sweetly as she helped me to my feet. "I do think of you as a wonderful daughter." She added, hugging me fiercely.

"Thank you Esme, I love you too. I couldn't be happier to have a motherly figure such as yourself." I smiled and gave Carlisle just as fierce a hug. I grimaced then and turned to Alice. "You're good. You convinced me I was going to love this." I grumbled.

"Oh Bella it isn't so bad. At least it is us you are celebrating with."

"Exactly. What better company could you ask for?" Jasper chimed in.

Okay, she had me there.

Rosalie skipped her perfect, flawless self over to me with a small package in her hands. Since I had become one of them I have to admit, she had been a big help to me. Without her encouragement it would have been harder for me to get used to my new life. It was hardly expected but it was highly appreciated. Without. A. Doubt. At least she could now admit to not disliking me anymore.

"This is hardly appropriate." I objected.

"It's more than appropriate." She shoved the box into my hands. "Open it already. Edward was the one that picked it out." She grinned ruefully.

Oh man.

I eyed all five of them suspiciously, mainly Edward who was now towering over me from behind. I shook the box a little. It sounded pretty hollow; a little object inside was hitting all the walls. I slowly opened it to find a key. I stopped to stare at it bewildered.

"A key to what?"


	2. surprise

"It's for-" Edward started but a rumble of thunder followed by blinding lightning roared over his voice.

"IT'S FOR YOUR-" and again.

I smiled at his impatience and the way he was mumbling under his breath. He made it look adorable instead of unattractive. He waited a few seconds, glaring at the sky and then turned to me half smiling. He opened his mouth but paused incase he might be interrupted again. Carlisle was chuckling under his breath.

"Maybe I should just show you." He sighed.

"Is that what comes at dusk?" at this point dusk didn't matter. The sky was a dark grey, almost black from the storm cloud.

He smiled at me and turned me around. "I thought you might enjoy this the most. You can find the box to your key later."

I was mesmerized yet again by my surroundings. Only more. There must have been thousands of fireflies flying in and out of the willow lighting it up as much as an old fashioned Paris street lamp might. The roses light pink was a breath-taking color. Sometimes white spots lit up in the peddles in the flashes of light from their tiny bodies. Their reflections glowed over the water showing the ripples in the water and the fish bobbing up here and there. Everything was making an intense romantic feeling. I suddenly realized my mouth was gaped in awe when Edward nonchalantly shut it.

"We'll see you back at the house." Esme said this so softly as if she was afraid that if she had spoken just one note higher, then the romantic feeling would disappear.

As soon as that was said, the rest of the family made their run home completely silent. I almost didn't even notice that they had left.

Edward took my left hand and played with the ring he proposed to me with, with his thumb. "My Isabella Cullen." He whispered into my ear before he moved his lips to my neckline.

And with that, he embraced me into a passionate kiss that if anything disturbed I would rip their heads off. No exaggeration. His mouth was sweet and his hands were lingering. He scooped me into his arms and carried me into the security of the willow tree. We laid side by side, hand in hand, watching the little bugs light up all around us. It made our little dark shelter luminous. The current of the river with the now fading thunder mixed with his breathing was the happiest sound in the world I could think of right now. If I could, I'd be certain to fall asleep to its lullaby.

I turned my head up from his chest after awhile to plant another kiss that never ended. The electricity between us was so intense it was as if we were one unit. And we were. It was a fiery, passionate end to the evening. Breathe taking of course. A couple hours later I let my fingertips glide down his muscular stomach that should have been glistening. But what part of us is human anymore except for our emotions? Then again what more is needed when the love you share is permanent and indestructible. Nothing. I couldn't think of anything else. I was perfectly content.

"It's a shame Charlie never approved of our marriage." Edward sighed out of the blue.

I grimaced at his words. I didn't like hearing it for I heard plenty of it at the time. The last thing I wanted was the look on Charlie's face when we told him, stuck in my head. That was one of the reasons I didn't get many phone calls from Charlie. I shifted uneasily.

"Sorry." He muttered, rubbing my arm with his hand.

"I'm sorry too. At least we did him a favor by moving."

Edward chortled. "Yes, but I still took the most important thing away from him."

"He can live with it." I replied.

"Yes, he will, but it doesn't mean he wants to."

I turned to look at him confused. Why was he dwelling on it so much? He never did before. Edward met my gaze, one side of his mouth curled up. His eyes were sincere from the words he spoke.

"I just feel sorry for him in a way." He replied to my expression.

"Oh." I replied nuzzling into his side. "I do miss him." I added.

Edward squeezed my arm and rested his head on mine. We stayed there cuddled together until the sun came up hidden by the clouds. We left our little shelter when there was only a faint glow to our surroundings.

Ever since we got back to the house I tried finding the box that my key would go to. It was like a game of hide and seek. I usually like the game but not particularly this time. Edward said he had stashed it somewhere in the house but I was very unsuccessful with discovering it. I was beginning to get impatient and it showed because my temper was getting bad. Jasper volunteered to help me find it since he didn't know where it was either and had nothing else to do. He ignored Edwards irritated glare and covered one side of the house while I covered the other. Lord how I hate surprises…

After ravaging the kitchen and the den, I turned into my bedroom and noticed Edward had cleaned it up a bit. My pants and lingerie were no longer spread on the floor and neither were all my cd's. He even stacked them in alphabetical order. The guy's a neat freak. It's amazing. I must be the only girl in the world with a man that keeps things as clean as he does. I was never the most organized person in the world but he always seems to keep our stuff in order. I looked under our medieval looking canopy bed only to find a pile of dust bunnies pushed against the wall. It was probably my doing. I crawled out from under the mattress and noticed Edward was leaning against the doorframe watching me through the red silk canopy curtain.

I shot him a warning look as I got to my feet. He imitated my expression and laughed when I sulked in irritation.

"Why are you torturing me? You already know how much I hate surprises. Just give it to me, please." I sighed, sitting on the bed by him.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Well for one thing it would save me my sanity. I'm beginning to think there isn't a special little box all bowed or ribboned up in the house." When I noticed he wasn't saying anything, I looked up to see he was staring straight ahead (clearly avoiding my gaze). The side of his mouth was twitching trying to hold back a smile.

"You're so evil!" I threw a playful punch to his stomach and stormed past him studying the key in my hand. It definitely wasn't to a door or a car. It was too small for that. Maybe it wasn't to a box after all. I love Edward more than anything, but right now he's going to drive me off a cliff.

Before I had gotten to the stairs he grabbed me by my waist and ran me out of the house like there was no tomorrow. The funny thing about the speed is…unless you're a vampire you can't keep up with how fast they're going. If you're human, it seems like a magic trick to you. If you're a vampire, you can easily watch them go by and it looks like a normal human pace, but then everything else that you aren't watching is moving in slow motion. It's different and it takes some getting used to. Otherwise, you think you're somehow drunk or going to pass out. I can't say I enjoy that feeling.

Even in the rain I couldn't hear his feet against the ground. He slid me into the passenger seat of his car easily with just as much speed and next thing I knew he was in the drivers seat. He looked at me enthusiastic like the surprise was much bigger than anticipated. I groaned and let my head fall back against the head rest as he veered out of the garage, just missing Alice's shiny yellow sports car.

"You'll see." He smiled as we suddenly turned onto interstate 79, heading into Elkins.

"Since you obviously hate me, can you at least give me a hint?" I sighed defeated.

"I don't know what I could tell you without giving it away."

"Of course." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on Bella, this took me a lot of thought."

What could possibly have given him so much thought? He already knows everything I like. He even finishes my sentences sometimes. It's absurd. I huffed in response as I stared out the window. Curiosity was pricking at me like a thousand needles while I tried to imagine what could be so exciting. It took us five minutes to get into the quant little town of Elkins. Maybe even less considering what a lunatic asshole driver he is. He turned down one of the main roads that lead to the harbor dodging other cars that weren't moving fast enough to his liking. Anticipation was starting to get the best of me. I was beginning to bounce in my seat like a child.

I was avoiding his stupid secretive smile by watching the towns people bustle around the streets. It was a particularly noisy day today with the amount of humans outside. It wasn't even a nice day. Little intervals of showers had been coming and going since the storm last night finished its way north. We stopped at a red light and I noticed an elderly couple sitting on a little wooden bench, hands entwined. The husband was holding a blue umbrella up over their heads so her delicate curly perm wouldn't get ruined. He kissed her cheek and she smiled shyly as if it had been their first. I smiled to myself thoughtfully. I will have those kinds of kisses until the world gets hit by a comet or sucked into some black hole that astronomers have said is skimming the edge of our universe.

Proof that living forever is impossible, even for us. I think myself selfish for taking this way of life just so I can never leave Edward. However, I was willing to give up everything I had to have him forever. I suddenly felt sorry for the old couple. Who knew how many years they had left to share. My smile went droopy when the car started to pull away from them.

The clock tower struck one in the afternoon; the bells chiming over the loud music Edward had playing. The pigeons that sat on the roofs of buildings by it flew away startled.

Edward took a turn onto the road beside the waters edge and pulled over to park in front of a small seafood restaurant. As soon as I got out I smelled it. Yet it wasn't the seafood that was haunting me. It was pulling at my stomach and making my nostrils flare. I turned to Edward carefully pushing the hunger aside as best I could. He knew exactly what was happening and rushed to my side as casually as possible. If any attention was attracted to the look in my eyes…god only knows what would be running through people's minds.

"We just went hunting two days ago." Edward said with a heavy exhale. He started pushing me forward with his hand on my back.

"I can't help it." I moaned. "It's still so mouth-watering."

"Whatever happens I will not let you make a wrong decision. Just don't breath."

"Oh yes, that will be easy to explain to the dock patrol. Why Edwards wife wasn't breathing yet still walking and fully together."

"But you aren't fully together. You're going to lose yourself if you don't hold your damn breath."

I sighed as we walked onto the dock. I knew he was right. I've just never been out in the town much considering my issues. Like the one I'm having right now. I took his advice anyway and closed my nose shut with my fingers. I would just say the fishing boat that had just come to dock reeks of fish and that I can't stand the smell. It's believable. I'd buy it.

I took his hand as we slowed our pace. The dampness in the air and the wind blowing into town seemed to help since the smell of human blood was being blown away from us. I released the hold on my nose and took a short inhale, testing the scent. It was hardly even noticeable. I decided it was safe enough to act at least remotely human for the sake of our appearance. I held my breath again as two children ran by us laughing, both holding a few small rocks that looked like precious stones. My lips curled up and my body began to shudder.

Edward squeezed my hand, his eyes intense and on me. I gave him a weak smile though one side of my lip was still curled up.

"Don't worry about me," I croaked. "The sooner I get my surprise the more my mind will be side tracked."

He still didn't smile but he turned his gaze from me to the end of dock. "Well now's the time to avert your desire."

I looked ahead of us and stopped in my tracks. Was he crazy!? I'd probably somehow manage to kill my immortal self.

"Jet skis? You got me a jet ski?"

"I told you it took me a lot of thought." He looked at my face carefully. "Don't you like it?"

"Yes I do. I'm just not sure how to work it." To be honest I wasn't sure how I felt at first. It looked dangerous. Then again, danger seemed to be the base of any excitement for me lately. One thing was for sure; I completely forgot about my hunger.

"There're two." I added very obviously.

"One's for me." He smiled as he climbed onto his.

I was beginning to think he got them mostly for him. They're big boy toys. But I'm good with big boy toys. I can deal with that. I'm nowhere near as disastrous as I used to be, thank god, so hopefully I can enjoy this without driving into the side of a boat. I pictured the scene in my head with a highly exaggerated explosion. In some sick way it made me ready to get started ASAP.

"Well before you start yours, why don't you show me the basic management of my new toy of destruction."

Edward broke into laughter, "destruction?"

"If you just saw what I saw in my head…"

"I'm disappointed I couldn't." he replied still smiling widely.

He got off of his jet ski, about to give me instructions, but as I feared most, the dock officer that was on duty walked up to us to say hello.

"So is this your strikingly beautiful wife?" the man had a deep and hearty voice. It fitted his large size. He looked like an everyday fisherman with the round fuzzy face, worn baggy jeans, plaid button shirt and boots meant to wade in shallow water. He had a particularly jolly attitude about him. Maybe even too jolly but Edward seemed to enjoy his presence. His face lit up when he turned to face him.

"Hey Bill! Yes, this is. Bella I'd like you to meet Bill. He's one of the dock officers. He's brilliant with sailboats, tug boats…you name it; you can't put anything past him." He finished by shaking his hand and took his place by my side again. He took my hand feeling the strength in my grasp. I could feel his blood running through his veins. He let go of my hand and shook it with an amused grin. "Strong girl she is." He laughed looking at Edward.

"Sorry, it's nice to meet you." I smiled as sweetly as I could. I held my breath hoping he wouldn't notice. He didn't seem to. He was too busy gossiping with Edward about the latest catches and how his wife and two young children were doing.

"So, I see she finally got to see her present. Quite a man you have here Mrs. Cullen. He sure spoils you."

I grimaced at the word 'spoil'.

"I am very lucky. I couldn't be happier than to have him, he certainly knows how to make a girl happy. He's full of surprises." I replied with a smile up at my husband. HE knew the real meaning behind it and chuckled. Maybe I was playing just a little too mushy. But lordy, I almost can't stand how gorgeous he is. If I were an old lady I'd be pinching his cheeks all day. And if he tried to run away, I'd run after him, my fingers pinchers.

"I can tell. Well you have a good man. I'm sorry to cut this short but I better get back to the kiosk incase someone gets in trouble out there." He gestured towards the water.

"I understand it was good seeing you." We both shook his hand and said goodbye.

"Nice guy." Edward said more so to himself than to me.

"Yea. He was a bit of grizzly lookin' fellow." I stated with a giggle.

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, he could probably knock a brick wall over if he tried." He released his grip on my hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that he's left. He is a nice guy though." I let my muscles relax and my eyes adjust before Edward showed me how to work my new Jet Ski.

It's far more thrilling than I had imagined it would be. The spray from the water in my face was refreshing despite the fact it was only 65 degrees so the water was frigid. Not that it mattered. Vampires can easily handle cold weather like it's nothing at all. Only problem was I had soaked the silky white shirt that Rosalie had gotten me a couple months ago. I can't imagine she would be happy to see it now.

It took me a few tries to get the exact depth in turns that I could make without flipping myself into the frigid water. People on the street were watching us like we crazy for Jet skiing right now. We didn't care. We were having way too much fun to even acknowledge them. Dripping wet from head to toe, laughing hysterically as we streamed water into each other with every tight turn.

We must have been out on the water for hours because mine suddenly broke down too far from shore so Edward had to ride his over to mine to get us both back before his did the same. As soon as we got to shore my cell started to ring. It was Carlisle.

Edward was watching my expression go from thrilled to horrified. After about a minute I hung up the phone, too shocked to move.

"What is it?" Edward asked, turning my face to him.

I croaked, "It's Charlie."


	3. Charlie

"What did you see!?" I flew up the front porch, nearly knocking the front door off of its hinges.

The whole family was gathered in the kitchen, waiting for us.

"What did you see?" I repeated eagerly. I was shaking I was so frightened for Charlie's safety. Edward held his hand to my side and Jasper was trying to work his magic by uplifting the mood in the room but my emotions stayed as they were. Esme and Carlisle shifted uneasily on the other side of the room.

Alice's face was stone cold. "There was a visit…"

"From_ who_?" I interrupted hastily. My words were so stressed it had taken her by surprise but she managed to shoot me dirty look.

"Well I can tell you faster if you _give_ me a chance." she hissed.

I dropped my gaze to the floor and bit my lip. What if there was another vampire close to Victoria or Laurent? What if the visit was fatal…what if Charlie's been kidnapped…I could feel my grip begin to slip.

"I don't know who it was but Charlie's home was destroyed. Everything was in disarray; the TV was shattered on the floor, the tub was overflowing, curtains and sheets and clothes were torn and all over the place." She seemed to take a deep breath like she was going to sigh. She cared for Charlie like he was her brother. "There was a message engraved into your old bedroom wall." She paused giving me time to make sense of all of this. "The police are investigating into it."

"No!" Edward let me go and shook his head, fingers to his temples. "They can't. They might get themselves killed."

"We can't stop them. It's the police they have more than enough right to investigate. If they want to interfere with something that may be a human act, then let them. Suspecting a vampire won't be the top thing on their list." Carlisle said as calmly as he ever spoke.

"Or werewolf." Jasper hissed.

I glared at him, my eyes blacker than ever. "Jacob wouldn't." I promised. But maybe I was only trying to convince myself. I hadn't seen him in 6 years. I just couldn't think of Jacob like that. Not the big monstrous adoring boy I used to know. But I shattered his heart and know that such a thing can destroy who you are entirely.

"The pack wouldn't let him. They've had a watchful eye on him the past 6 years. I've heard so from Seth, he still keeps in touch from time to time." Edward sided with me, looking up at him.

"This alliance you have with the dog isn't safe." Rosalie spat.

"So you're finally going to be a part in this?" I asked harshly. "Once anything that has anything to do with Jacob you suddenly walk out of your icy tomb of silence."

"At least I seem a bit more practical about this. If it wasn't a vampire than it was a werewolf. No human knows of our secret." Rosalie was livid. If she were human her face would be a brilliant red and blue.

"She's right. What human would be dumb enough to threaten us?" Emmet chimed in. "It wouldn't make sense if it was a human act."

Everyone fell silent as if taking in their theories thoughtfully. As much as I didn't want to agree with it, I knew they were right. A human would have to utterly be the dumbest person on the face of the planet to threaten us.

"When was the last time you heard from Seth?" Carlisle asked.

"About two weeks ago." Edward nearly whispered. That was plenty of time for an attack on the house.

"We can work around the police. We just have to be careful about it." Carlisle was suddenly standing between Rosalie and I. My teeth were bare from under my lips. A low snarl rippled through them without me even realizing.

"Tell Bella the message." Jasper sidetracked the conversation seeing as everyone else was too wrapped up in basically hating each other at the moment. I had completely forgotten to ask her myself. Maybe I was even a little too frightened to hear it.

Alice waited a few minutes until Rosalie and I broke our glare against each other to turn to her.

"For every life there is a way to die. To every secret there is an unveil."

"Seriously!?" Emmet was about to throw a fist through the wall. "That's such bull crap!"

Every pair of eyes in the room widened with anger and horror. This message was most definitely a threat to our existence. But who that know what we are would do that? A vampire wouldn't. Shouldn't. It would threaten them too. I know Jacob hates me now but I can't see him doing something like this. Showing up in Forks without causing a scene is going to be difficult.

"We will be bombarded if we go." Emmet protested.

"We won't all go. Only a few of us." Carlisle responded. "You can stay here in Elkins if you like. I on the other hand am going. Bella, I don't know if you should go."

"It looks like it's directed to me and Charlie's life may be threatened and I don't know why. I'm going, I'm not leaving him by his self."

"I'm going with you." Edward spoke quickly then turned to walk out of the room. Every pair of solid yellow eyes watched him become a blur through the hallway.

I looked back at Carlisle's disapproving stare before I turned away and followed Edward to our room. Everything seemed so dark in the house, despite the lights that were on. It may have been the amount of tension in the room. It almost blinded some of us.

I noticed he already had a suitcase pulled out and was throwing hand full's of clothes into it. I let him do the packing while I sat on the leather couch staring into space. I didn't have the capacity to think of anything else but Charlie. Was Renee okay? I'd have to give her a quick call from Charlies' house. I'm sure she's heard of it by now.

"Maybe we should give him a call first. Just to make sure it wasn't someone he knows. I mean he is a cop and well…everyone hates cops." Emmet was suddenly leaning against the doorframe with an incredulous expression as his eyes darted form one side of the room to the other, watching Edwards' frenzy.

"That's not true. The town looks up to him. He's never been unfair." I whispered still looking at nothing in particular. "He's probably the most lenient chief anyone would ever meet."

Edward stopped in front of me with a brush in one hand and our toothbrushes in the other. He looked embarrassed almost. "Maybe you should. Just to make sure. He could have arrested someone and that someone's friend/ family member…whatever… could have gotten revenge in that childish manner."

I thought about it for a second finally looking up at his pleading expression.

"If it's something he can handle himself than it would be ridiculous for us to get there in a rage." He added.

I nodded, "Either way we still have to go. At least for a few days just to be safe."

"Whatever you want to do sweetheart." He replied with a cold hard kiss to my forehead.

I pulled out my cell phone from my back pocket, pausing before pressing down on the dial button. I put it to my ear and everything I had been worried about vanished as soon I heard his voice.

"Dad! Are you okay? I heard what happened I'm coming to see you with Edward and Carlisle for a few days. We've been worried sick when Angela called me." I had to pull a few little lies. He'd be in hysterics if he knew how we really found out. So would everyone else.

"Well, word certainly goes around fast." He sighed miserably. My heart sunk to the floor again. "This mess will take a couple weeks to fully repair." He added with another sigh at the end.

"It's really that bad?" I asked startled. Alices' description didn't sound quit that bad…

"Unfortunately. I wouldn't want you to get all tangled up in the mess, Bells. I'll be fine."

"Do you have any idea who could have done it?"

Edward and Emmet leaned closer, anxious to hear it.

"I have no idea." He replied slowly as if he were thinking hard about it.

I put my head between my legs, cell phone still to my ear. Edward rubbed my back placing his forehead into his hand that was propped up by his knee. Emmet turned to walk out. I assumed he was going to tell everyone that there were no suspects.

"There weren't any finger prints. Not a hair. And that message on your wall…what's the whole secret thing about anyway?" I could tell he was trying hard to sound like he wasn't interrogating me but I knew he was suspicious. "It sounds so dangerous."

"I have no idea dad, I haven't been in Forks for five years." I pointed out.

"Hm. None of it makes any sense. But I'll be glad to finally see you, I'm curious as to how much you've changed. It's been too long."

If only he knew how much I have changed. I finally had a wave of anxiety roll into me. How could I hug him without him thinking something's wrong. I'll be ice cold and hard as stone against his warm and soft skin. Not to mention my eyes will be gold and not brown anymore. Contacts. I'll just tell him I have new contacts. But then again I never had any need for glasses. I could tell I would need some time to think of excuses as to my change in appearance. Needless to say…my attitude will be different as well. And not eating human food…oh, I was starting to get a headache just thinking about all of it.

"I can't wait to see you too. We'll be there at about 10am tomorrow...love you too…bye." My fingers went limp, letting the phone drop to the floor. "This isn't going to be easy." I mumbled between my legs.


	4. Back home

There are several things I am not highly anticipating, come our return to Forks. A few less desired are…

1. Running into Jacob: that can never be good at this point, especially since my family seems to think that he may be the reason that Charlie's house is a disaster. I suppose you can say I'm terrified of him, maybe. I can only hope that we don't have that sort of encounter. Sadly, chances are we will.

2. The staring faces: I look nothing like the old Bella. It's as if someone shoved me into some instant model machine and I came out a beautiful, not as clumsy, new me. My parents certainly can't relate to that kind of change.

3. I'll constantly be around fresh, untouched blood. I'm scared I might forget my self-control and the instincts will suddenly and without warning kick in. That would be a fun way to get burned at the stake. Forks would probably bring back that particular type of witch killing just for me.

We waited until about 9am until we decided we should leave. Alice, against Jaspers wishes and possibly better judgment, decided to come along and rode with Carlisle while I rode with Edward behind them. She said she couldn't feel at ease until she saw Charlie alive for herself and not just in her mind. She considered him family and they seemed fairly close on that level. I, personally, couldn't be happier to have her come with us. I knew I might need her support more than the guys considering I listen to her better than I do to Edward at times. And boy, does he hate that…

I'm sure I packed far more than was needed for a few day stay but I was trying to be careful incase we needed to stay longer. Gob forbid it comes to that. As much as I would love to, that would the worst thing for the last of my sanity and for my dead health. The pressure was almost unbearable as we crossed the borders from one state to the next and then to Washington. Edward noticed by the stiff expression on my face so he reached out to hold my cold hand.

"We won't stay long if things get to be too much." He promised. He always knew exactly what was on my mind lately.

"Are you sure you can't read my thoughts even the slightest bit since I've become a vampire?" I asked, my index finger and thumb almost touching to exaggerate the 'slightest' part.

"I just know you better than I did before." He stated matter of fact with a chuckle.

"I noticed. That's why I think you're lying." I smiled playfully.

Edward sighed and shook his head with an awkward smile. I knew he wasn't sure what to say without seeming offended to that but I knew he wasn't lying. I just liked to press his buttons every once in awhile. I reassured that by leaning over to gently kiss his earlobe. He snatched my hair in one hand while driving with the other, pulling my head away from his amused expression.

"You know what that does to me." He breathed heavily driving with his eyes not on the road but on my face, yet still making the turns so perfectly I'd say he had an extra eye somewhere on the side of his head.

I smiled ruefully, ignoring his driving and licked his bottom lip in a seductive manner. Edward shuddered, his finger roughly tracing my jaw line with his thumb. His eyes were wild and solid gold with intense. The kind of stare I aimed for the most when I wanted to turn him on, even if he wasn't going to get anything out of it. His unbearably gorgeous smile that makes my dead body melt with pleasure was displayed on his face. That wasn't fair. He knew that smile would stop me in my tracks. Instead of pushing even more buttons images displayed in my mind of what I would want to happen next. Very graphic images of our naked entwined bodies. Picture perfect. I froze one image and admired it, suddenly forgetting what had me so tense, while he turned to face the road laughing quite loudly.

I snapped back to reality after a while as the smell of wet dog hit my senses like a brick wall. I looked out the windows frenetically, my eyesight narrowing in on the surroundings of Charlie's house. I shot a quick glance at Edward for an expression that would frighten me as I felt a sense of guard build up around me. I had never felt anything like it before. I felt as if I was walking into a battle and I was one vampire against the Volturi. I wouldn't have stood a chance of survival. I didn't like the feeling but I knew it was because the pack was technically our enemy. It wouldn't matter if one werewolf, Seth, would be faithful to us. That would only last until Sam orders an attack against us because a wolf can't back down from the Alpha's orders.

I don't see them standing a chance against the other three vampires I was with but I've only had five years experience as a vampire and none of it included fighting werewolves. Chances are, without a doubt, I would be the first to die and that scared me. A shudder went through my already cold dead body as I thought of the possible consequences of walking into the house. It was MY house damn it. Well…Charlie's but hell, I used to live there so I shouldn't be acting like such a sissy.

Edward was out of the car in less than a second, staring at the tall man on the front porch. The man's nose was wrinkled against us; the sweet smell of our skin disgusted them, burned their noses even. Just like their scent was nauseating me. He eyed us warily as we made our way up to the porch. Paul didn't look so pleased to see us but didn't seem surprised. I'm sure they all knew that at least one of us would come to protect Charlie.

Paul gave Carlisle as close of a smile as he could give him despite that half of Paul's upper lip was curled up like he was going to snarl. "I'm afraid you have been banned from _**our **_land." He spat, making a point to emphasize as he turned to the rest of us.

"I'm not leaving for a few days. I'm here to see my dad whether you like it or not." I snapped, making him flinch. "It's probably best you kept your damn voice down too. No need in giving Charlie something else to figure out. As if things aren't complicated enough."

I don't know where that burst of bravery came from, but i was suddenly beating myself up inside for raising my voice to a creature that could tear me to shreds in a second. I could smell his blood boil under his skin, the heat radiating a light glow. His body shuddered a few times before he could get his temper under control, then he snapped his glare back at me. "I don't give a damn traitor. You're not the Bella he knows. You're not his daughter anymore."

A growl ripped through my chest as I crouched like a lioness, ready to rip red neck out. Edward threw an arm between us, "Bella, control yourself."

"I'll always be Charlie's' daughter, you filthy mangy mutt!" I snarled.

The tension was so strong you could've felt it five blocks away. The birds stopped chirping only leaving the sound of heavy raindrops on the roof and trees. There were suddenly footsteps coming from inside the house and they were getting closer until…

"Bella! What on earth happened to you? You're skin and bones and pale and…what happened to your eyes? You look exhausted, look how red they are…contacts?" He brought a hand to my frozen cheek, flinching at the coldness.

Paul walked around to the back so Charlie couldn't see his body quiver in ripples. I paused for a moment, the only sound being the rain hitting everything it could. I couldn't help myself, I giggled unconsciously like I had never been mad only a few moments before and wrapped my arms around him carefully. And here I thought I was going to freeze under pressure of his questions and turn to run. Or worse... turn on him.

"You're freezing too…" he shot a warning look at Edward.

"I had the air conditioning cranked up." My husband replied coolly.

Charlie stood a good five feet from me so he could take in the new me. He seemed awe-struck as he resembled my new beauty to the beauty of my new family of undead vampires. Not that he will ever know that part. Or let's hope not anyway. He turned to Carlisle and shook his hand vigorously with a wide grin of recognition.

"It's good to see you Doc. I swear you never age. You'll always look 20 years too young." He turned back to me then to Edward again, his expression forcibly more softer than before. "Well, I can at least thank you for bringing her back in one piece."

"There will never be a missing piece. I promise you that…dad." Edward smirked.

Charlie grimaced, quickly turning to Alice, his eyes nearly dancing out of his head with joy. He embraced her in a tight hug, "It is so good to see you, dear. The place has missed your liveliness."

"It's been hard being so far from you Mr. Swan." She nearly sang. She took his hand and led him inside, the rest of us following as she bantered away about her new job as a wedding planner in Elkins. Ever since Edward and I had been married, she did nothing but watch those TLC wedding shows and look at wedding magazines. She is always decorating and redecorating things and that even includes some of the floral parts of town. Elkins has never seen anything like her before. She is even planning on having another marriage with Jasper soon which will be the biggest hit of all considering the whole town absolutely adores her.

We walked into the kitchen, welcomed by Neil Young – Ohio, that was blasting on the tiny crappy little stereo. I decided to go get him a new one tomorrow. He's going to need some help replacing the many destroyed things in the once cozy home.

"Ah, a classic." Carlisle commented closing his eyes as he slowly bobbed his head to the rhythm.

"Nobody better than Neil." Charlie replied.

Charlie's a die hard Neil Young fan and I was close behind considering growing up with it rubbed off. As I sung the song in my head, I examined the cupboards; they didn't look banged up at all but there was a new set of dishes, soup bowls, and mixing bowls in them. The silverware was new, the old set all bent up in a plastic shopping bag by the back door. Who on earth would have the energy to make such a mess of everything? I would have given up half way through what was done. The wicker seats on the kitchen chairs were ripped open down the center, the legs of the table looked as if some sort of small animal had been gnawing on them, the window above the kitchen sink was painted with red paint and the pantry had once been emptied of it's contents but all that stuff was back in order again.

Edward turned is unbelievable strength into use by pulling out the boards in the wall of my old bedroom that were engraved. His face was almost unbearably pained like the whole meaning was against me alone and that obviously scared him. I could sense he was going to become over protective of me during our stay here. Here and there when I would pass my bedroom from the bathroom to the trash downstairs, I would catch his eyes on me like he was making sure I was still alive. I sighed almost frustrated by the fifth time I saw this look but I wouldn't let it show on my face. The last thing I need is an angry husband who is just worried for my safety. But lets face it; he takes things incredibly out of proportion a lot of the time. But that is just his nature and I do love that about him…even if it makes me want to jump off of a cliff at times.

Carlisle ran out to Home Depot with Charlie nearly 45 minutes ago to replace the ruined pieces of wall from a few areas in the house and some wood for the ceiling under the tub that was left over flowing. There was terrible water damage there. Needless to say, a good amount of paint would be purchased as well. Even the tiles in the bathroom upstairs had to be chiseled out because they were beginning to rot the floorboards underneath them.

Poor Charlie fought with Carlisle for half an hour over Carlisle paying for everything. Charlie was dirt poor after all of this but he wouldn't admit it. He eventually called Alice trying to coax her into telling Carlisle not too do it but she told Charlie it would really make her happy if we helped him out with this. Of course that made him give in because if it was something that would make Alice happy then Charlie would be all for it as long as it wasn't a party.

It took us from about 1pm to 9:25pm to have everything in a livable atmosphere. We ordered pizza even though Charlie was the only one to horse it down. Of course he was suspicious with my sudden absent appetite. So I was interrogated even more, Charlie asking if I was anorexic. I almost went to hide in the broom closet because I didn't have an answer yet for my lack of hunger but I still pleaded against the anorexia. I'm not entirely sure if he's convinced.

We must have filled up 20 trash bags with garbage and broken appliances so the house did seem drastically emptier than it should be but it was clean and fixed up. That's all we could do for today, Charlie was falling asleep on his new couch that Alice had picked out. Luckily for Charlie, she didn't shop for her but for Charlie's taste so he was very pleased to see a plaid fabric couch long enough for his whole body to fit in while he lounged and watched television…when he replaces it. We at least agreed to let him pay for that.

Before he passed out completely he mumbled under his breath, "Bells, don't forget to lock up. Have Edward show you, it's a new kind of lock."

"Sure dad." I kissed his forehead as lightly as I could but he still shivered.

After Edward locked up we all lazily climbed into our cars and drove to our once upon time home. I don't know how but it looked like Alice had fixed the place up while I was at Charlie's' with Edward. She must have done it while she was shopping for the couch. The lights inside were on and the almost empty space of the mansion was waiting for us to intrude once again.

"Something about this seems like a trap." Alice commented as I, the last one in, shut the door behind me.

We looked at her waiting for an explanation not that the thought hadn't crossed our minds as well. If it was a trap then it was too easy to get us where they wanted us. But who would be so desperate to get to us that would use someone else? It was mind boggling to the point that we began shouting agreements and disagreements between the four of us. It was becoming a bit disheveled.

"All I'm saying is..." she raised her hands in defense against us letting her velvet voice soften, "is that something is missing. Something…_smells_ funny. Metaphorically speaking."

"No, I sense it too." Edward replied.

"We all do. We all knew something wasn't right when Alice told us about her vision, the message and everything. Of course it doesn't seem right. It never did." Carlisle had a finger to his right temple like he was getting a headache.

"So what do we do?" I asked after an uncomfortable silence.

He sighed and walked to the stairs to sit on the second step. It looked like he shrugged but he didn't intend on that meaning _'I don't know_'.

"We wait. If whatever it is, is here, than there isn't any need to let it follow us back to Elkins."

"What if he/she _wants_ us to wait?" I asked impatiently. I didn't know why I asked it because it sounded stupid. If someone wanted us so badly then why would they make us sit around and wonder when we will be attacked?

"That, I cannot answer." he sighed again, "Oh, and...Jacob called Charlie while we were at Home Depot. He's doing well, he's dating one of his local tribes daughters."

My eyes snapped to his face, frozen. Part of my mouth twitched unsettlingly at the name. His familiar face and build so vivid in my memory still, I could have sworn I was back at La Push shore staring right at him. My habit of breathing even seemed to fail me as well. Edward looked at me warily.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have said anything." Carlisle said slowly as I came back to reality. "He didn't mention you. It's probably best even though I'm sure he's heard of it from Paul." he ended with a shrug and walked into the kitchen.

After a few seconds of staring at the hard wood floor, I turned to Edward, who's gaze had not left me from before. I didn't smile though. There was a sort of distant, yet familiar pain pulling at me towards the floor but I refused to let myself fall to my knees. I didn't understand why I was reacting so dramatically to this. Was it maybe fear? Maybe it was the shock of a sudden many fond memory that had been so long forgotten. I didn't know what else it could have been considering I had no desire for him anymore. Everything about my new self had changed me in some sort of way. I had completely forgotten anything that I had liked about him until now. Strange it took so long.

...

/\Sorry that took me forever to update :

Every thing's been crazy between work and classes but i promise i'll make a better effort to get this too you sooner next time!

review please! /\


	5. Plan for escape

A couple days later, Edward and I headed to Charlie's after he had already eaten his meal of Billy's fish home fry, which always smelled fowl to me and now that any food doesn't appease to me anymore it smells even worse. Edward smiled crookedly as I scrunched my nose and puckered my lips in protest of having to breathe it in, in Charlie's presence. I could only thank that it over powered the scent of his blood. We gracefully emerged from my, the newest black and newly polished Audi, and took each others hand as we made our way to the front door.

"Charlie really doesn't like me." He sighed almost sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"He just thought of cutting my hand off so I wouldn't be holding your hand." However, he only held my hand even tighter.

"I didn't think Charlie could be so mentally violent." I laughed under my breath.

"He never was until he met me. At least since I've known him."

Sure enough we saw Charlie scowling through the glass side window of the front door, waiting to open it for us. I gave him a look, his reply simply being a roll of the eyes and he let us in.

"Why won't you just suck it up, be a man, and stay at Billy's for a while?" I growled as I crossed from the living room to the kitchen where he and Edward sat.

"Excuse me? Be a man?" he only looked offended a little.

I paused thinking of how ridiculous I may have just sounded, telling my father to be a man. Edward, not able to stop himself, quietly chortled.

Charlie shot him a deadly look, "What the hell are you laughing at? You steal my daughter from me and turn her into a damn ghost!" he shot a finger at me, still glaring at him, "You have no place to laugh." he finished slowly moving his finger to Edward who shrunk into his seat, which was comical to me considering Edward was the strongest thing on the planet.

"Stop it dad. I would just feel more at ease if you weren't in the house right now."

"Who ever it is left. It's been more than 3 days." He retorted like a child.

"Three days isn't enough time for me. Edward and I will stay here."

"The hell you will. What makes you think I'll let you put yourself into potential danger? It seemed to be after you anyway."

"Better you than me." If only how he knew how literal that was.

"Damnit, Bella! I'll stay at Billy's but you WILL NOT stay in this house. You have a perfectly good monstrous home with the rest of the Cullens right outside of town." He put his head in his left hand and reached for his cell from his pocket with his right. "You won't be far. If I need you then I'll call you."

I grimaced knowing I could never step foot in La Push again. Charlie caught it and quickly said, "Or someone else, whatever."

"No…it's not that. Um, I guess the best way to put it without getting unnecessarily eloguent," I paused watching Edwards wary gaze on my lips.

"Jacob and I are just in a tough place right now. I don't think me being there will help in any circumstance until things between us cool down." I eased my tense poster when I noticed my husband sigh in relief to himself from the corner of my eye.

Charlie looked at me dumbfounded since he had only known how well Jacob and I meshed well more than most people could imagine meshing with someone else. From little kids we were good friends. Charlie looked at me a little bit longer but he never asked any questions and I wasn't going to give him the chance so I went up to my old bedroom so I could get away. He doesn't normally hover but I felt a wave of questions eventually coming on.

Edward was at my window, staring at the writing on the wall before I even walked through the bedroom door. I rubbed my hands down my face feeling exhausted for the first time since I've become a vampire. The stress of fearing for Charlie's safety was beginning to be agony. I didn't know how much more I could take. Every second that he isn't under somebody's watchful eye I wait for my cell to ring about a sudden tragedy with him.

I was so busy in my thoughts that I hardly noticed Alice had come up, practically dancing like a ballerina to my side. She put her arm around my waist and smiled as cheerfully as ever, which was odd considering her protectiveness of Charlie. He was as good of a friend or brother to her as Edward or Emmet were.

I looked at her curiously. "What is it?" I looked to Edward because I knew he would know before she said anything out loud. He looked at me grinning and nodded approvingly at her.

"What!?" I asked again impatiently.

"I planned a few days out." She said almost menacingly as she took a few steps toward Edward and turned around to face me. "You…are going to Ireland. Just for a few days."

I was too stunned to say anything at first except for a simple, "kah". Ireland? I'm going to Ireland? Why? And why right now when Charlie is in danger? I couldn't possibly leave him right now when I still don't feel certain that whoever destroyed his house is gone. I shifted away from them a little but I didn't intend to offend Alice but my movement set her off guard and she frowned almost as if she was going to cry.

"Alice, I would love to but right now may not be the best…you know?"

"Oh! Don't worry about that! I have it all worked out." She said with a dramatic shift of expression. She certainly knows how to be cheery in a matter of seconds. I swear you would consider her bi-polar at times but without the snappiness. She's only like that with Rosalie. Then again, everyone gets their snappy moment with her seeing as she can be quite the princess.

"Okay. Then the plan is?" I asked trying to be more enthusiastic.

I knew I could trust her to keep Charlie safe so I guess I would have to go with her on this. The more I thought of it though, the more it sounded more appealing. I always did want to visit Ireland since I've heard nothing but good things. The change in scenery may be a good thing too: different land, different seaside and different people. I'm sure even different vampires will be met. I wonder what they would be like. I'm sure Carlisle knows a few there and is sending them a heads up to keep their eyes open for me. Well not just me, I'm sure Edward wouldn't let me go alone so I know I can expect him to be there at least. I could use a little bit of fun I suppose.

"Well it didn't take much for Billy to agree to staying here with Charlie. And with Billy here, some of the wolves will be nearby as well." She replied satisfied with the success in her plan. "Billy had just told him the news when I got here and said hello to him. He seemed happy to expect having a friend stay for a few days."

"Who else is going?" I said with a key in my tone that now I was excited for this trip.

"Two days. I looked ahead for cloudy/rainy weather for a few days straight. There's a good amount of overcast a lot of the time anyway so we should be safe. Oh, and don't worry Edward, Jasper and I will go along with you. Rosalie and Emmet have their only little romantic escape to our home in Alaska for a week anyway. We'll be lucky if the house is still in one piece once they're done having their way with each other." She teased.

Edward and I laughed knowing how destructive they can be when they get intimate with one another. It can be down right ridiculous at times but I can't say that Edward and I haven't destroyed a room before. The posts on the bed were snapped in half and hanging over us, the curtain that wrapped around the bed was torn and all a mess. There were holes in the wall and some furniture had been tipped over. I suddenly cut scene from the room to Edwards glorious hard body, getting a warm tingly feeling through mine. I felt my pupils dilate as I looked up at him practically salivating at the marvel of his incredible gorgeousness. He simply grinned and blew me a kiss knowing exactly what was on my mind. Am I really that obvious?

Alice looked from me to Edward a few times then decided to let herself out. We never did anything though, I mean I don't know how I would explain the noise and look of the 2nd floor afterwards. Instead we left shortly after and headed into town to pick up a few groceries for Charlie and Billy for the next week. Charlie could only talk about the fun that the two of the them would have and how it was Billys idea.


End file.
